


Manipulative Bullies

by animehead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, M/M, Mind Games, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi both enjoy mind games from time to time, especially when the result leaves them both satisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manipulative Bullies

Loud grunts, labored breathing, and the occasional groan fill the air. Arms folded across his chest, Levi watches the scene before him with indifference. It’s nothing he’s never seen before, young soldiers covered in sweat and grime while they brace themselves on trembling hands and scarred knees. 

Filthy. 

“I can’t help but notice that you’ve slowed down, Jaeger. Is it lunch time already?”

Eren flops to the ground below him, the front of his body covered in dirt and grass stains. He tilts his head to stare at Levi and shakes his head. 

“I’m sorry, sir, but I don’t understand why we have to do this. We’re already in top shape. How exactly is this preparing us to kill titans?”

Levi unfolds his arms and drops them to rest at his sides. He walks toward Eren, casually maneuvering his way through other soldiers who aren’t idiotic enough to question his orders. 

“What’s your count, Jaeger?” Levi asks when he comes to stand next to Eren, who is still lying on the ground. 

“Sixty-two, sir.”

“Sixty-one.” 

“Sir?” Eren sits up and rubs his hands together, brushing away the dirt clinging to his palms. 

“Sixty,” Levi says. “Ackerman, count?”

“Eighty-four, sir,” Mikasa breathes out. She dips down and then pushes herself back up again. “Eighty-five.”

“Eighty-three,” Levi corrects her. “Springer?”

Eren frowns, eyebrows narrowed as he glances around at his comrades as they continue doing push-ups. “I don’t understand.” 

“Forty-nine, sir,” Connie answers. 

“Forty-six,” Levi replies. “Kirschtein?”

“Why are you lowering everyone’s count? What does it mean?”

“Kirschtein?”

“Corporal Levi, sir?” Eren says. “I don’t get it.”

“Kirschtein, what’s your count?” Levi asks again. 

“God damn it. Shut the fuck up, Eren!” Jean shouts, momentarily abandoning his own push-ups. “You keep asking stupid questions and we’re having to pay for it.”

Eren’s eyes grow wide and he quickly resumes his push ups, hands shaking as he balances most of his weight on them. He grunts, eyes squeezed tightly shut when he feels weight fall against his back, making the resistance of pushing himself back up even more difficult. 

“You don’t have to understand my methods,” Levi says. He presses his boot covered foot down harder against Eren’s back. “You just have to follow them.” 

“S-Sir,” Eren gasps, his breathing heavier from the increased exertion. 

“What’s wrong, Eren? Too much time spent melting pearls on your stomach last night? Have you run out of steam?”

“Have you?” A familiar voice questions from directly behind him. 

“If you plan to make a habit out of sneaking up on people, you should consider wearing less cologne, commander.”

“Perhaps I want others to know when I’ve arrived,” Erwin says. “Did you ever consider that, corporal?”

“No,” Levi replies. He slides his foot further up Eren’s back and presses down even harder, bearing his weight against Eren’s shoulder blades. “But that’s probably because I don’t care.”

“Mm.” Continuing to stand behind Levi, Erwin leans down and forward, his lips mere inches away from the shorter man’s ear.  He immediately takes in the sight of Eren struggling to do pushups with Levi’s boot digging into his back. “You know, they say when an child spends a great deal of his time picking on other children, it’s actually because he likes them. Do you believe that to be true, Levi?”

Levi folds his arms across his chest and slightly tilts his head downward. He raises his foot, relieving the pressure from Eren’s back, and sets it firmly back on the ground. 

“No.”

“Oh?”

“Perhaps he has other motives,” Levi says. “Or maybe he just feels like being an asshole.”

“Even bullies should be wise enough to know that there are always other children who are bigger and stronger than they.”

“And yet that doesn’t stop them from enjoying the cries of all the other snot-nosed, germ-riddled children.”

“Ah, yes. But who enjoys  _your_  cries, corporal?” Erwin whispers before pulling back. “Carry on,” he says, and walks away just as quietly as he arrived. 

Levi pushes his foot down on Eren’s back once more and forces him to the ground. “That’s enough for today,” he mutters. “You’re dismissed.”

It’s hours after the sun has set when Erwin finds himself alone in his room. He’s in the process of undressing, wearing nothing but his pants, his fingers tugging at his zipper just as his bedroom door opens. 

“I remember when you used to knock,” Erwin says, and abandons any further undressing for the moment. 

“You were trying to provoke me earlier.”

“Was I?”

Levi walks over to Erwin so that he’s standing in front of him. Erwin stares down at him with an expression of interest, but Levi knows Erwin well enough to know that the other man’s expression is really more of a taunt than anything else. 

“What do you think happens when a child grows tired of being bullied, Erwin?” Levi asks. “What are his options?”

“Well, I would say it depends on the—” Erwin doesn’t get to finish his statement. Levi’s movements are too quick and Erwin finds himself on his knees. Levi’s hand is in his hair, strong fingers yanking on silky golden strands, forcing Erwin to crane his neck to alleviate some of the pain in his scalp. 

“Bigger, stronger… You’re not much of a threat now, are you?”

“I suppose you’re right,” Erwin winces out. He slides his hands up Levi’s thighs, pausing for a moment to unfasten the straps wrapped firmly around them before moving upward. He continues on, calloused fingers gliding over leather and metal until Erwin is able to unfasten Levi’s pants without anything hindering him. 

“A bully should know his place,” Levi says. “On his knees in front of those who are dominant over him.” 

“I agree,” Erwin replies, slipping his hand inside of Levi’s pants and freeing his cock. He widens his middle and index fingers, making the space between them into a outstretched ‘V’ before gliding them up and down the length of Levi’s cock. 

“I didn’t ask for your confirmation. Now suck.”

Erwin doesn’t counter with a reply. Instead, he does exactly what he’s told. He allows Levi to order him, allows hands to tug almost painfully in his hair and to maneuver his head. He hears the quiet gasps that slip from Levi’s lips, sees slightly shaky hands as they tug eagerly at buttons. 

Erwin pulls back, allowing Levi’s cock to slip from his lips, hard and thick and glistening with saliva. “I’ve always wondered,” he begins, his voice smooth and seductive as he watches Levi undress, “how does it feel?”

Levi drapes the upper portion of his uniform over the chair next to where he stands and raises a questioning eyebrow at Erwin. 

“As if I haven’t done it to you?” He continues to take off his clothes, his movements both fluid and calculated even with something as commonplace as undressing. 

“No, not that,” Erwin replies. “People respect you as humanity’s strongest soldier, but the moment you take off that uniform and stand naked before me, I wonder if you feel like you’re still that disobedient thug you used to be.”

Levi doesn’t reply, but the way his eyes narrow tell Erwin that he’s definitely considering something inside of his head. Once he finishes undressing, he retrieves the ensemble of belts from the chair and begins fastening them back on his nude body. 

“Stand up,” Levi orders. “And lose the rest of your clothes.”

“Anything else?”

“Try not to be a slob about it.”

Erwin follows Levi’s orders, pushing himself off the floor and removes the little clothing that he’s wearing. He places it neatly over the back end of the chair next to the portion of Levi’s uniform that he isn’t wearing. 

“And what about you, Erwin?” Levi moves toward Erwin and turns his arm to the side, pressing it against Erwin’s chest. He forces Erwin against the wall behind them, pinning him in place, ignoring Erwin’s hard cock, which twitches with excitement. “Are you still the manipulative bastard that commands the Scouting Legion, or are you simply just a desperate man wanting to get fucked?”

Erwin raises his hands in the air, fingers pointed upward, palms faced out, as a sign of defeat. But just as Levi is about to speak again, he moves his hands back, curves his index finger on either hand and hooks them into the upper straps that cross behind Levi’s back. He jerks down hard on the straps, yanking Levi back and quickly flipping him over and shoving him face first down on the bed a few inches away. 

“Both,” Erwin answers, one hand still gripping tightly on a portion of the strap while the other glides beneath his pillow and slides out a small bottle of lubricant. 

Levi attempts to push up from the bed when he realizes Erwin is busy slathering lube all over his cock, but Erwin presses his knee down against Levi’s lower back, making it impossible for him to do anything but lie there with his chest smashed against the mattress. 

“You planned this from the beginning.”

“Did I?” Erwin tosses the bottle on the bed next to Levi’s head. He lowers himself down just slightly and slides his cock inside of Levi, who grunts and clutches at the sheets. “A bully should know his place,” Erwin says with a smirk. “On his knees in front of those who are dominant over him… Does this make me your bully, Levi? Should I be enjoying your cries?”

“I’m not crying,” Levi says, and thrusts backward, taking extreme pleasure in the way Erwin groans and rocks back weakly against him. But he’s shocked when the strap across his chest tightens and he’s yanked up, back arched, the tips of his fingers just barely pressing against the bed. 

Levi shouts when Erwin grips the straps across his back like a horse’s reins and forces Levi’s body back against him while simultaneously slamming his hips forward. 

“Crying, crying out… either will do,” Erwin pants out and repeats the action, making Levi cry out yet again. 

Erwin re-positions his stance, bearing down his weight on his heels and continues to fuck Levi without mercy and without regard to the sounds that they’re both making. When he feels he’s too close to his limit, he quickly pulls out and flips Levi onto his back. 

He smiles for a second, both pleased and amused that Levi seems to be too busy trying to catch his breath to speak. There’s a light dusting of pink on Levi’s cheeks that increases when Erwin slides his cock back inside of him. 

“Humanity’s m-most powerful, hm?” Erwin breathes out and reaches down to clutch the center strap across Levi’s chest.

He pulls Levi up and kisses him, hissing and chuckling softly when Levi bites at his bottom lip and sucks it into his mouth. Levi rocks his hips, grinding his ass against Erwin and gripping around his cock. He breathes out of his nose, warm breath fanning against Erwin’s top lip while the taller man drops his hands to grip at Levi’s thighs. 

“L-Levi,” Erwin whimpers and Levi falls back to the bed, one hand curling against the sheets, the other resting over his mouth, teeth biting at his own skin. 

Levi watches Erwin when he cums, eyes lidded over as Erwin soils him, sticky and warm and rolling down his sweat-slick skin. Erwin pulls out slowly and bends forward, lowering his head until his mouth wraps around the tip of Levi’s cock. 

He  sucks slowly, his head rising and falling while he drags his nails across the sensitive skin of Levi’s inner thighs. It doesn’t take long, a few minutes at the most, before Levi is drawing his knees together, fingers tangled in Erwin’s hair, and shouting out his release— back arched and lips parted wide while Erwin swallows him, greedily drinks him down, while Levi writhes and whimpers broken versions of Erwin’s name. 

Erwin lies down next to him a few minutes later and Levi continues to lie there, chest rising and falling as he waits for his breathing to return to normal. When it finally does, he turns toward Erwin, head resting against the other man’s arm, and frowns. 

“Do you really think I’m purposefully singling him out?”

“I think you want what’s best for not only humanity, but for him as well. Different walks of life, different methods. Though you can overdo it sometimes.”

“Are you sure? I almost feel like your jealous of Jaeger.”

“Does you?”

“If it’ll help put your mind at ease, I’d be more than willing to lavish you with the same attention that I give him.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea,” Erwin says. 

“I insist on it.”

“Mm.” Erwin closes his eyes and yawns. He curls up against Levi, his hand drawing lazy circles along Levi’s hip. “Whatever makes you happy, corporal,” he murmurs. 

And Erwin immediately begins plotting his revenge when he ends up spending a large portion of the very next day scrubbing floors and cleaning windows. 


End file.
